1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of teaching devices for use as an instructional aid for teaching the fundamental properties of basic elements of the conventional periodic chart. The present invention provides a teaching aid in an area not available heretofore since the present invention utilizes three-dimensional representations of elements to facilitate student memory of characteristics by visual aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art devices which have attempted to be educational with regard to molecular or basic element theory. However none have the complete characteristics available as in the present invention. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,052,457 patented Aug. 25, 1936 to S. French on an Educational Device For Teaching The Atomic And Molecular Theory Of Chemical Substances; 2,516,418 patented July 25, 1950 to B. Ramsay on an Educational Device For Visually Demonstrating Atomic Structure; 2,651,115 patented Sept. 8, 1953 to R. Davies on an Educational Device; 2,891,322 patented June 23, 1959 to R. Brownlee, Jr. on a Periodic Table Teaching Device; 2,920,401 patented Jan. 12, 1960 to K. Lennon on a Means For Demonstrating Nuclear Energy Concepts; 3,156,985 patented Nov. 17, 1964 to H. Bliss et al on a Device For Teaching Atomic Structure And The Properties Of Elements; 3,183,608 patented May 18, 1965 to R. Jierree on a Molecular Model; 3,390,468 patented July 2, 1968 to D. Mitchell on a Device For Illustrating The Atomic Structure Of Elements; 3,406,972 patented Oct. 22, 1968 to A. Wong on an Educational Game Employing Magnetic Attraction; 3,654,708 patented Apr. 11, 1972 to H. Brudner on a Computer-Assisted Instruction Via Video Telephone; 3,866,337 patented Feb. 18, 1975 to T. Burns on an Apparatus For Demonstrating Atomic Structure; and 4,568,288 patented Feb. 4, 1986 to M. Patteson on a System And A Method To Visually Simulate Subsystems In A Fossil Fuel Power Plant Simulator.